


A Late Rant

by belivaird_st



Category: Late Night (2019)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, F/F, Friendship/Love, Love, Older Woman/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26075836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belivaird_st/pseuds/belivaird_st
Summary: Molly and Katherine discuss about the people of the 21st century.
Relationships: Katherine Newbury/Molly Patel
Kudos: 4





	A Late Rant

Katherine was laid up in the master bed as Molly switched off the bathroom light and came out wearing Eiffel Tower pajamas with crescent-shaped croissants and french poodles on them. She made her way towards one side of the bedspread to climb into. Holding back parts of the crimson comforter, she slipped her bare feet underneath while the British night talk show host leaned over to switch off the table lamp.

“What the fuck is wrong with today’s society?” 

Molly's frustration alarmed Katherine through the dark. The girl went on,

“How come everybody is so damn negative all the time? And violent? And perverted?”

“I couldn’t tell you, Molly.”

Katherine sighed as she laid her cropped blonde hair on the pillow staring up at the ceiling, allowing Molly to nestle one arm over her patchwork quilt covered waist. 

“Were they all cursed upon the moment they were born, or what?”

“Maybe,” Katherine goes. “Who knows?” She slides her hand over Molly’s arm and pats it. “You won’t ever change and be just like them, right?”

“No way,” Molly scoffed, closing her eyes.

“Good.”


End file.
